hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
I Will Always Loathe You
"I Will Always Loathe You" is the twentieth episode of Season 2. The title is a reference to the Dolly Parton song "I Will Always Love You." Plot Miley's grandmother, Mamaw Ruthie (Vicki Lawrence), pays a visit to see Miley get a music award and stay for a while, but is mad cause Miley's godmother Aunt Dolly (Dolly Parton), is doing the same thing Mamaw's doing said she hates every part of her body, and said she doesn't want to see her (but that's a problem cause Dolly's staying at the Stewart's house.). Then Dolly comes downstairs and they start insulting each other, but Miley and Robbie interrupts before the two bickering girls' argument could get worse. Later Miley said to Lilly that the whole feud started cause in high school Ruthie had a crush on Elvis and then Dolly stole him which started the conflicting between the two girls. Then Ruthie came to the kitchen and said that since Lilly's here it's too bad Dolly can't see what a real blonde looks like. Then Miley asked if she should have sparkly or non-sparkly nails, and Ruthie said sparkly nails are sorta trampy and said Dolly is exhibit A when she enters the room. Miley said she promised she'd be nice to Dolly cause Dolly's being nice. Then Dolly said that Elvis said she was always nice. Ruthie said she gave Elvis the nickname The King, and they both get at it again. Lilly whispered to Miley that her family's better than cable. Dolly told Ruthie to pull her claws in and called her "Miss. Kitty". Ruthie ran upstairs to get her purse to buy Miley something to wear for the award show, then Dolly whispered that she'll get something Miley would actually want to be seen in. Later when Robbie and Ruthie were playing Battleship Dolly gave the answers to Robbie. Annoyed and angry, Ruthie said Dolly puts the "old" in the Grand Old Opry. Then Lilly (dressed as Ruthie) yelled at Miley (dressed as Dolly) not to walk away from her and called her a "shrink-wrapped, rinestone hillbilly". Then Miley called Lilly a "sour old prune" and that Elvis choose her. Then Lilly said that was cause Miley stole him and called her a "big-haired, two-timing yakety yodeler". Then Jackson (dressed as Elvis) said he would've traded them for a sandwich. So Lilly and Miley point out that the two real Ruthie and Dolly have been fighting for nothing so that they can apologize to each other. But instead Ruthie said that the insult "yakety yodeler" is a keeper, said Dolly's hair is been fake for 30 years, and called her “Blondie”. Dolly said that if Ruthie wants to dance she can bring on the music, meaning that she wants to get physical and fight with her. Miley said that if they're gonna fight all day then they should go home and not attend the show and then she fled the place. Later Ruthie and Dolly came upstairs to Hannah's dressing room/closet and promised they won't fight, which Miley agrees to. But when they arrive Dolly said she wants to be the first one to hug Miley onstage and Ruthie snapped at her saying she wants to be the only one wearing pink but looks like they're both disappointed, but to avoid breaking the promise they agreed to hug Miley together, but Miley said that she's watching them. But while Miley was on-stage Ruthie said that Miley got her humor from her, but Dolly claimed that she can actually get a chuckle out of everyone on-stage better that Ruthie and that Elvis thought she had a wonderful comic mind, but Ruthie said that she wasn't funny and that Elvis was thinking about something else about her mind. Then they to start wrestling with each other to the ground and Miley went backstage and told them to break it up. At home, Miley was very angry with her Mamaw and her godmother and said she'll never forgive them. But her father advised her that night and said she should think about that. Then the next Miley tells the ladies that she’s still incredibly mad at them but apologized to her two favorite women for being way too harsh on them last night, and then Ruthie and Dolly apologized to each other for always being mean to each other and the three girls shared a group hug. At the end of the show Miley, Dolly, Ruthie, and Robbie were singing "True Friend" together. In a subplot, Oliver is hired to film a commercial for Rico's Surf Shop, which goes south when Rico has fear of being videotaped. Rico then tries to get actors to do the commercial, until he hires a muscle man, which Rico deludes himself by thinking he looks like the muscle man. But the muscle man's voice was very high so Rico used his voice instead of the muscle man's voice. Trivia *This episode aired November 14 in the UK. *The boy who tried out for the role of Rico, who also turn out to be Rico's brother, is played by Mateo Arias, who’s actually Moises Arias' real brother. *Dolly Parton returned in this episode. * Elvis Presley was mentioned in this episode, and when Miley, Lilly and Jackson were doing the role play scene, Jackson was wearing Elvis' famous white jumpsuit from the 70's. Jackson, when talking to Miley and Lilly, also said, "Yes, Elvis, Elvis with the pelvis and the hunk-a hunk-a burnin' love!", which was a reference to Elvis' song, "Burning Love". Quotes :Lilly: So this whole feud started over a boy? :Miley: Yep. It was high-school. Mamaw was having a summer romance and then Aunt Dolly bounced in, and, well, that was pretty much all she had to do! Mamaw never forgave Aunt Dolly for stealing the love of her life, Mr. Elvis Presley. :Lilly: Noooo! :Miley: Yes! :Lilly: No! :Miley: Yes! :Lilly: No! :Jackson: Yessss! Yes, yes, Elvis. Elvis with the pelvis and the hair and the hunka-hunk of burning love. Guys, I haven't slept all night and my back is killing me. So, please! For the love all that is good and pure in this forsaken universe, ZIP-IT! :Rico (banging on the counter): Stupid, stupid, stupid! :Oliver: No, you're not stupid. You just can't act. :Hannah: Okay Daddy, now remember. When you introduce me, it is not about you. You get on, and get right back off. :Robbie: Just for that, I'm gonna tell 'em how you used to put that diaper on your head and run around the house. Captain Diaper Head. They're gonna love that. :Hannah: That is exactly why I brought pictures of you in your chubby years. :Robbie: Fine. Captain Diaper Head triumphs again! :Miley: You turned one of the best nights of my life into some sort of a granny smackdown! :Hannah: Enough already! Aunt Dolly; You take that back! Mamwaw Ruthie; You make me! Category:Hannah Montana